UMP45
}} The UMP45 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 5, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The UMP (U'niversale '''M'aschinen'p'istole or "Universal Machine Pistol") is a blowback-operated submachine gun designed in 1990 and produced in 1999 by Heckler & Koch. The UMP was designed as a successor to H&K's older MP5. The UMP45 variant is chambered in the .45 ACP cartridge and is fed by 25-round box magazines. There are also variants chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum and .40 S&W, which are the UMP 9 and UMP 40 respectively, and they both use 30-round magazines utilizing their respective caliber. The UMP has been adopted by several specialized military organizations; including U.S Customs and Border Protection, the Royal Thai Navy SEALs and the Jordanian Special Operations Forces. '''In-Game ''General Information The UMP45 is a very powerful PDW, offering high damage at all ranges. Inside its maximum damage range, it is a three-shot kill (3SK), but can kill with two headshots. At longer ranges, it becomes a 5SK to the body, or a 4SK with headshots. It has a very low rate of fire (RoF) for its class, firing at 600 RPM; identical to the AK47. However, it still has a very quick time to kill (TTK) due to its higher damage and ability to 2SK with headshots. It also has a higher RoF compared to similarly high-powered PDWs, such as the L2A3 (550 RPM), M3A1 (450) and MP40 (550). Range is average, with the damage drop-off beginning at 60 studs and ending at 100 studs, although due to the higher damage the weapon can remain effective out to a fair distance. Muzzle velocity is quite poor, at 1500 studs per second; typical for a .45 ACP chambered weapon, but worse than other PDWs. This makes its TTK at longer ranges worse. Ammunition capacity is less-than-average, only holding 25+1 rounds per magazine: less than the typical 30+1 rounds held in most automatic weapons. However, the total ammunition amount able to be carried is still the standard 150+1 rounds, due to the weapon having 125 rounds in reserve instead of 120; equating to five magazines in reserve. Due to the lower RoF for a PDW, ammunition consumption rate is fairly low. Reload times are lengthy, taking 2.8 seconds for a tactical reload and an even longer 3.6 seconds for an empty reload. In terms of recoil, the weapon has low vertical and camera recoil, low horizontal recoil, and medium backward/blow-back recoil. Due to possessing a low fire rate, recoil is less profound and generally kicks less overall. Recoil per shot is also fairly mild. Handling traits are similar to other PDWs, having a good mobility speed and aim-down-sights (ADS) time. Usage & Tactics The UMP45 overall has a high damage output for a PDW. This gives the UMP above average performance at longer ranges for its class. In order to be effective at long ranges, one should tap fire (fire intentional short bursts on automatic guns) to increase the weapon's hit chance and conserve ammunition. This is especially important for the UMP45, as it has below average rate of fire and magazine size. Therefore, efficient use of the ammunition is crucial, meaning it is somewhat less viable to spray to longer ranges. However, the weapon's low recoil balances the need for accuracy, as it is easier to land shots with a weapon with minimal kick. While it does higher damage at range than other weapons in its class, the UMP45's slow muzzle velocity makes it non-ideal alternative to range-centric weapons. If one wishes to lower the overall recoil, a typical Angled Grip, Green Laser and Compensator setup can be effective, at the cost of slightly increased vertical recoil. A different alternative to lower the vertical recoil is to use a Stubby Grip, Green Laser and Muzzle Brake, at the cost of horizontal recoil. The Compensator setup is more useful at longer ranges due to its reduction of horizontal recoil, while the Muzzle Brake is more viable at short ranges, where horizontal recoil is irrelevant. The default iron sights are generally effective at only short-medium ranges, as the thick front sight can obscure far away targets, and the generally low magnification hinders ranged performance. A red-dot-sight (RDS) like the Kobra Sight, Coyote Sight or Reflex Sight are generally recommended due to their clear reticle. If one wishes to improve performance at range, however, then an optic with slightly more zoom such as the PKA-S is recommended. It is generally recommended to take cover while reloading, especially if being suppressed by enemies, due to the long reload time. Trigger discipline is crucial to using this weapon well as it has a magazine capacity of only 25 rounds, which forces frequent reloads. Nevertheless, the UMP's low recoil and powerful damage balances these attributes. Conclusion The UMP45 is a versatile PDW due to its fast TTK and above-average STK at range. However, a user must account for its slow muzzle velocity and low capacity. The user must be accurate with the UMP during situations in CQC because of its slow RoF and can be easily dominated by PDWs with a very high RoF. In skilled hands, the UMP45 makes good use out of its high damage and range for its class, while still retaining high mobility. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage for its class. * Low recoil - light camera recoil. * Low unlock rank. * Good iron sights. Cons: * Slow RoF. * Low muzzle velocity. * Lower than average magazine capacity for its class. Trivia * The 45 in its name stands for the ammunition this weapon uses; .45 ACP (A'utomatic '''C'olt 'P'istol). * Before the v3.0.0 update, a problem when equipping optical attachments on the UMP45 was that the front sight was not removed. This would obstruct the player's view in ADS. * The UMP45 was one of the earliest PDWs introduced. It was added in the Alpha, along with the MP5K. '''References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons